


Hey you, what's your dream?

by DarkBlueOwl



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Child Abuse, Happy Ending, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueOwl/pseuds/DarkBlueOwl
Summary: Nathaniel suffers from dissociative fugue.Andrew finds a runaway named Neil in an alley, he takes him home like a stray cat.
Relationships: Background Kevin Day/Jean Moreau, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 48





	Hey you, what's your dream?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting for awhile, I only had a vague idea about it. I decided to just finish it. I may come back later to add more or add a second part since it's written like a long drabble.

Andrew leaned against the alley wall, he heard a noise to his left and then he saw someone being pushed into his view. 

“You don't have cash, maybe you should call a friend,” A man said, Andrew couldn't see him, he looked up at the flickering light in the alley. It flickered four more times before it lit. The guy on the ground looked young, too young to be in an alley getting mugged. The mugger leaned down, patting the man's pockets. 

“You don't even have a phone.” The guy on the ground swung his fist, he didn't have a lot of momentum in his position. The man nearly laughed until he was also kicked in his abdomen. The man punched swiftly and when Andrew saw a knife, he moved. Andrw slid the knife close to his throat. 

“Drop the knife,” Andrew said, the man hesitated. Andrew pressed the knife further into his skin. “Drop it.” The man dropped his knife, Andrew pulled his head back smashing his fist into his face, Andrew threw the man and picked up his knife. 

“Fuck, this isn't over,” The man said, he left and the light flickered out. He turned to see the guy getting ready to run. Andrew lunged first, stopping him. Andrew hauled him up by the arm getting a better look at his too pretty face. It was bruised and bloody but it was pretty. Andrew pulled him into the back door of the bar, pulling him past customers and Aaron who stared at him. Andrew brought him into the back to the employee bathroom, locking the door behind him. Andrew got a better look at the pale skin with bright blue eyes. 

“I didn't ask you to help me,” he said, Andrew stared at him. “Thank you though.”

“You have a name, runaway?” Andrew asked, letting him use the sink to clean up. Andrew leaned against the door. 

He looked in the mirror, grabbing a few paper towels. “Neil Josten,” he said, more to the mirror than to Andrew. 

“You should have given him your money.”

“I don’t have any or a phone.” 

“So you really are a runaway,” Andrew said. Neil looked down to the sink, his shoulders dropping. “You have nowhere to go.” Neil shook his head.

“One night, I’ll let you stay one night.”

Neil looked up at him, staring at him defiantly. “What if I don't want to?”

“Then go back out to the alley,” Neil weighed his options.

“One night,” Neil said. Andrew shrugged. Neil finished washing up, getting as much of the blood and dirt off before throwing the paper towels away and following Andrew back out to the thinning crowd. 

“Come on, out you go,” Nicky yelled as he finally shut the door. Nicky did his own dance before stopping as he stared at Andrew, his mouth hanging out. 

“Woah Andrew why were you in the back with that total cutie, oh wow you are adorable.”

“Don't touch him,” Nicky held his hands up, his eyes raking over Neil. “Don't look at him either.”

“I'm so excited, so who is he? You have a friend or is he more than a friend?”

“Shut the fuck up.” 

“This is the first time I've ever seen you have a friend.”

“Nathaniel!” Kevin yelled as he ran towards him, he didn't turn to him until Kevin grabbed his shoulder. “Nathaniel, We've been looking for you everywhere!” Kevin yelled. Kevin let him go, pulling his phone out. 

“Who are you?” Nathanial asked him, he didn't answer him. 

“Yeah, I found him, at a mall. I know,” Kevin said into the phone. 

“Neil, who is this?” Kevin turned around to see a small blonde.

“Neil? No not you, Nathanial is going by Neil. No, I haven’t asked yet. Jean, I just saw him, because I called you.” Kevin hung up the phone. 

“I’m Kevin, his best friend.” Kevin told the defensive blonde. 

“And I'm supposed to believe you?”

“Should I pull out a photo album?

“Yes,” The blonde said. 

“Fine,” Kevin pulled out his wallet, pulling out three photos. He handed them to Nathaniel. He looked them over, handing them to the blonde. 

“Look this isn't the best place to have this conversation, and I can't believe I found you at the mall. Jean said to look but I thought it was stupid. And here you are.”

“Why are you looking for me?”

“Because you're my best friend and I was worried about you. At this point, I’m just going to chain you to me. This is the fourth time.”

“For what?” the blonde asked. Kevin ignored him, focusing on Nathaniel. 

“Let’s go to my hotel, you can bring your new friend if you want. Jean is going to meet us there.” 

“Andrew and I'll drive myself,” Andrew said. 

“How about I give you the address and you follow us?” Kevin asked. 

“We’ll follow you,” Andrew said. 

“Whatever, just please follow me. I can explain a lot.” Kevin told him, eyeing them suspiciously. 

Kevin was relieved to find that they did follow him, Jean had already made it back to the hotel and was waiting for them in the lobby. His arms crossed as he leaned against a cream colored pillar. When he looked up and saw the three of them he pushed away from the pillar. 

“You didn't tell me he made a little friend, they could join a munchkin troop,” Jean commented. He was glared at by two sets of eyes, Jean ruffled Nathanial's hair. 

“Next time, I'm chaining you to Kevin.” 

“Let's talk about it in the room,” Kevin said. 

Kevin and Jean took the queen sized bed, Neil took the chair at the desk and Andrew took the burgundy armchair. “Neil, right?”

“Kevin right?”

“Okay, well Neil is normally Nathanial. Nathanial has Dissociative fugue. We’ve been trying to help him but his dad was pretty brutal last time and we. Well we were too late.” Jean stood up, pacing as he continued, ”Again, fuck. I want to kill him, you're not going back there. I don't give a fuck what you say,” Jean said. He swore in French a few more times before he sat back down. 

“Last time we thought it would be the last, but you went home again. We don't know why you keep going back.”

“I have a sister,” Neil said. 

“What? Nathaniel?”

“I - I wanted to be Neil for a while longer. The mall was the last place I thought you would find me.”

“You fucking asshole! Do you know how much we searched for you?”

“I'm sorry, if I talked to you then I thought I would lose something,” Nathanial’s gaze shifted to Andrew who had remained quiet. He didn't even look at any of them, his face turned towards the window. 

“You stayed because of him?”

“I-” He struggled with words. “I woke up and I was in bed with Andrew. I had no idea what was going on. When I went downstairs, Nicky told me how important it was that Andrew let me in his room, let alone his bed and I wanted to be important.” He turned to Andrew, who had turned his attention to him. “I wanted you to still want me. So I didn't say anything, I thought if I stayed as Neil then maybe I could just become him. That Nathaniel could just die and I would never have to see my father again and we could-”

“I want nothing,” Andrew said. Nathanial nodded, a small smile on his lips. He stood up, closing the space between them. He stopped just in front of him. 

“And I'm nothing,” Nathaniel said. 

“Neil is nothing,” Andrew said, Nathaniel took a step back. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jean asked. 

“Nothing, let's go home. I've been gone too long already, I have to check on her.”

“Did you not hear what I said? You are never and I seriously mean never going back there!”

“I can't leave her there. I was selfish enough!”

“He burned your skin with an Iron, he’s cut you with knives. Beaten you, you aren't going back.”

“And what has he done to her? She is only 2.”

“What? How? I thought your mom died.”

“She did, it's with Lola.”

“That psycho bitch has a child, shit. You should have told us! We would have gotten her before we left to find you.” 

“I'll get her myself, he’ll kill you and then he’ll get away with it because you'll be trespassing and kidnapping.”

“He’ll kill you too,” Nathanial shrugged. 

“There you go again, not caring about your life.” He didn't respond, he had started to care as Neil but Neil was gone now. 

“For how long?” Andrew asked. Neil knew exactly what he was talking about. How long had he been Nathanial? 

“3 weeks, when Nicky made cinnamon pancakes.”

Andrew stood, heading for the door. When none of them followed, he half turned. “Let’s go,”

“Where are you going?”

“To get Nathanial's sister.” Nathanial smiled at him, even as he turned around, opening the door. Nathanial followed after him, Kevin and Jean right behind him. 

Nathaniel stared at his house, stared at how nothing had changed about it. He felt like he was changed, that he had gone through years of change but this house had remained the same. The sunset shone from behind the house, giving it a nice glow. Nathaniel turned to Andrew.

“Give me a minute to go in first,” He said. Not waiting for a response he got out of the car, holding a hand up to kevin and Jean. not sure they would listen he jogged up to the house, he wasn't surprised the door wasn't locked. His father would love for someone to break in so he could openly murdered them for trespassing. He walked through the door, the first thing he heard was his sister's laughter. He followed the sound out of front entry way to the kitchen towards the back of the house. It was almost picturesque. His father is eating dinner with his sister and Lola. 

“And the son finally decides to come home.” His father stands, Nathaniel can tell his father is itching to hit him. 

“I- '' But he didn't get to finish as his father's fist slammed into his face. Nathaniel stumbles back, catching himself on the door frame of the kitchen. 

“I told you before, if you want to run away so bad, don't bother coming back. Since you insisted on being here, let me fix that head of yours so you don't have to worry about running away anymore. Nathaniel looked up just as his father grabbed his hair, slamming his head back. Black spots swam in front of his eyes. Nathaniel took a harsh breath remembering Andrew. 

Nathaniel stared at the man in bed next to him, he was a stocky blonde man with black armbands. Nathaniel left the bed, taking a quick look around the room, it lacked personality but Nathaniels at home isn't much different. He was fully clothed so there wasn't a worry about anything else going on, though he had never woken up out of his Dissociative fugue in someone else's bed before. 

He snuck out of the room and down the stairs, he wasn't worried about taking anything with him since he never took anything with him when he went into it. He was stopped down stairs when a man came out of the kitchen. 

“Neil! Good morning, I'm making cinnamon pancakes.” Nathaniel nodded, so his name now was Neil. He followed the man into the kitchen, waiting for a moment when he could leave and call Kevin. The man looked over at him with a bright charming smile. 

“You're an attractive one for sure but how you charmed your way into Andrews bed is still a mystery to me.” Nathaniel stayed quiet, he had no idea either. It seems he didn't have to speak much as the man did it for him. 

“It's sweet though, I've never seen Andrew with anyone. I've seen a few looks between him and roland but I don't think they started anything.” The man stopped flipping a pancake and turned to him. 

“You're important to him, he would never let anyone into his space or bed if they weren't. I know you're in some kind of situation right now, but it would be great if. I don't know, nevermind me. Just dont hurt him, this is already a big deal for him.” 

Nathaniel had never really been important to someone. He had never felt important to anyone. He had Kevin and Jean, but they were always with the asshole Riko who Nathaniel avoided. 

Nathaniel got pushed to the table to sit down as the man put food on the table. 

“I'll go wake them up. They are such monsters in the morning.” Nathaniel let him go, they? He didn't know there was another person there. 

Nathaniel blinked away the darkness and saw Andrew with a bloody knife pointed at his Father's neck, Lola had Kevin and Jean holding her down. His sister was watching everyone with a scrunched face of confusion. Nathaniel could barely figure out what was going on, let alone a two year old. 

“Nathaniel, grab your sister and go back out to the car.” Andrew told him.

“But-”

“Go,” Andrew said. Nathaniel did as he was told, ignoring his father and Lola, he grabbed his sister and quickly walked out of the kitchen, grabbing the diaper bag and carseat on his way out. His hands shook as he strapped the seat into Andrew’s backseat. He set his sister in it, strapping her in as she babbled his name and different words at him. He smiled at her, before pulling away from the backseat to look back to the house. He was about to go back in when Andrew, Kevin and Jean came out. 

Andrew went to the driver side as Kevin and Jean headed to Kevin’s car. They didn't say anything as they started to drive. Nathaniel got in the car, waiting for Andrew to explain. 

“You can't go back,” Andrew told him. Nathaniel leaned back in the seat as Andrew drove and Nadia started talking in the back seat. There was no reason for him to go back, Nathaniel was dead.

Neil looked over at Andrew, “There’s nothing to go back to.” Neil told him. He had everything he needed. 


End file.
